


Mourning Highlander

by luminosity



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	Mourning Highlander

Remember when it was good? **ETA: For various values of "good."** Remember when people weren't dependent upon CGI to cover up lousy scripts and stories and bad direction? Remember when we loved Duncan and Methos? Remember when we knew they could be enemies, but they weren't? Remember when Duncan never got married, ever? Remember when Duncan was a clothes horse? Remember when he shaved? Remember Amanda? Remember when Methos was Adam? Remember Methos before FRINGE?

Okay, then.

Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download, please email me. Thank you.


End file.
